War
by Beastfire
Summary: Ivy has called Sprx Sparky one too many times...


War

A/N: Hi! Here's another story, from an idea I'd been toying with for months. Here's Sprx, Ivy, and Nova with the disclaimer!

Sprx: Beastfire doesn't own the Monkey Team.

Nova: She actually doesn't even own her mind.

Ivy: Don't you need a mind to own it?

Sprx: So, what happened with you?

Ivy: YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS, PAL!

Beastfire: Break it up and save it for the fanfic, you two!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Sprx yelled.

"Sparky," said Ivy with a smirk. "I called you Sparky. Got a problem with that?"

"YEAH, I GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

Sprx screamed with rage and came at the meerkat. This is where the trouble began.

"Fine!" Ivy shouted. "I hereby declare war on your little red-"

Antauri, at the time, had decided to stop this threat and brought a hand right on Ivy's mouth, hoping to silence her. Well, she stepped on his foot, bit his hand, and dug her nails/claws/whatever into his arm. He released his grip on her as he calmly left to take care of his injuries.

"Fine! I accept your challenge! Bring it on, you little toothpick! Bring it on!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine, fine, fine, fine!"

"Fine, fine, fine, fine times infinity!"

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, times infinity squared!"

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, times infinity cubed!"

"Hey! You can't pull a 'fine, fine, fine, fine times infinity cubed'! It just ain't right!" Ivy protested.

They kept arguing like immature children. Then, Ivy had had enough and created a fireball, hitting Sprx and knocking him onto his back. It was official. This truly was a war. Sprx got up and hit her with the Gyro Roll. They kept attacking each other back and forth. The war had escalated. Nova, who was normally very fearless, had a bad feeling about this. If she didn't protect herself, there was no telling what might have happened. Luckily, she had a crash helmet available. She ran for cover. On her way behind a chair, Nova bumped into Antauri.

"Nova? What are you doing?"

"Let's see…there's a full-blown war around here."

"So?"

"So, there's only one thing to do."

"Yes. Intervene."

"No…DUCK AND COVER!"

Before Nova was able to get to safety, she was taken out by a rogue fireball. Next, as Antauri was taking the fallen yellow monkey into medical, Otto saw what was going on. The next thing he knew, he was receiving the aftereffects of Sprx's Magno Ball Blazer. Antauri took him into medical as Gibson came to try and stop the fight.

"Would you two stop this?" he asked, annoyed. "You two are being complete idiots!"

"I'll stop when he stops!"

"But she started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

They argued back and forth as Gibson was accidentally hit by a huge wave. Now, the only others left standing were Chiro and Antauri. Chiro was at school, so technically, Antauri was the only other one left. Sprx was sent flying into a wall by Ivy. He jumped back up and sent her flying off a wall, bouncing off of the roof, and to the floor. On her way from the wall to the roof, she took Sprx out due to her momentum at the time. Finally, she hit the floor and skidded to a stop. Other than Antauri, the only monkey that didn't get damaged substantially was Gibson. He picked Ivy up as Antauri took Sprx to join the others in medical.

Ivy woke up in Gibson's lab, in a whole world of pain. She saw Gibson glaring down at her.

"Dude. What happened?"

"You and Sprx got into a fight. You ended up with…"

Gibson took a deep breath, then let off the list, the whole list, and nothing but the list…

"Abrokentailaconcussiontwosprainedanklestwotwistedwriststwoblackeyesthirtybruisesfivedislocatedjoints…and all of your ribs are broken."

"Oh, great. Just what I wanted to hear."

"And, your healing power won't be working for a few days."

"Aw, man!"

Sprx and Nova had quite a few burn marks and Otto had a really nice dent in his head. The real fun came when Chiro arrived from school, and all was explained to him. He wasn't the happiest leader ever. From then on, Sprx and Ivy weren't trusted in the same place alone.

That's it. This was an idea I'd had in my head for a while, like I said. Hope you people liked this!


End file.
